


Visions Are Not What They Seem

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Chaos Is Coming [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime inspired, Character Death, Dark Stiles, Dreams, Gen, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Nogitsune Trauma, Oneshot, alot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles dreams he is the Nogitsune...but is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions Are Not What They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> What it says in the tags. I have a couple more I might post if a get a few reviews.  
> Warning: It's not Betaed!!! I've tried to make sure that everything is spelled right but there is only so much Microsoft Word can do.
> 
> These oneshots are total Au's abd will use lines and a couple scenes form the show and probably nothing of the myths used on the show.

Lydia trembled pressed against the wall. A tall lean figure in front of her, his face hidden in the dark shadows of the room. His touch was cold, yet soft as his fingers trailed down her neck with his other hand he pressed a sharp knife to her throat.

"You will never know how much _we_ love you..."

"Stiles..."Lydia whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks, as he pressed the knife harder she could feel the bite of the blade on her shin.

"No, no...Shushsh, it's okay...don't worry. _W_ e won't hurt you," he smled maliciously at her, "...much."

"You aren't Stiles..."Lydia said her voice sure, Stiles would never hurt her she knew that.

He smirked at her as he sank the blade of the knife into her throat.

***

Isaac could only stare in shock...he couldn't believe it was him! That it had always been him! Stiles was the creature they were hunting. The thing causing all the pain, the one tormenting them! He was responsible for all of the destruction in Beacon Hills!

" _W_ _e_ tried to like you, to help you..."

Isaac looked at the meatal box in was lying in and wondered how this was helping him?

" _We_ want you to face your fears and over come them..." he cocked his head to the side, a cold alien look on his face, "Or you can just **die!** "

"You're not Stiles..."

He looked down at Isaac for a beat then slammed the lid of the box closed locking it, as he did so, Isaac began to scream.

***

The creature came out of the dark, it was strong and fast, Allison cocked her bow knowing she was the only one who could stop it.

"You'll never make the shot. You are too far away, you know."

"Shut up!" Allison said not sparing a glance for the thing wearing her friends body, he had been hard to catch and was now tied up behind her. She looked over the edge of the building as she had been waiting for the others to find her so they could so something about him. Then the Oni showed up hunting the creature.

"You know, you could just give _us_ to them. It would make things easier for you...a bloodless crime-- oh, wait you Argents love to get blood on your hands. And you think I'm the monster?"

"Shut up! Shut up! You have no right to judge..."Allison stopped taking a breath, whirling around, "You are not Stiles!"

He smiled darkly at her, the ropes that had secured him lay at his feet. As he walked towards her she backed away until she was at the edge of the building. He held out a hand to her as a powerful gust of wind knocked her off her feet and over the side of the building.

***

Scott looked down at the sword sticking out of his stomach in horror. He barely felt the water soaking him as he watched as _Stiles_ tapped his fingers along the hilt of the katanna teasingly.

"You okay?" Stiles asked, seeming concerned but something was off about him.

Scott shook his head in disbelief, "Stiles...don't..."

"It'll be okay, I promise..."Stiles said as he twisted the sword in Scott's stomach causing Scott to scream.

"You're not Stiles..."Scott realized suddenly.

He leaned close to Scott's ear, " _We_ haven't been _Stiles_ for a _long time now._ You are always the slowest to catch on."

***

Chris was holding his gun on the Nogitsune... as it shouted,

"Pull the trigger! Kill _us,_ you won't get another chance, Hunter!"

Chris had cornered the thing at the gas station out side of town.

"Do it! Shoot _us!_ Do it!"

"You're not Stiles. " Chris reminded himself as he gently pulled back on the trigger...

"Too late! Look down," IT said, kicking at a puddle. The puddle Chris was standing in. A puddle of...he looked behind him one of the nozzles of the gas pumps was laying on the ground spewing gas everywhere... Chris heard the strike of a match, when he looked back to IT, Chris could see the tiny flame IT was holding.

"Kind of fitting, isn't it?" IT said before taking a step back and dropping the match.

***

John Stilinski looked at what was left of the police station. The thing in his son was smart...or was using Stiles knowledge of everything against them. John knew he couldn't stop Stiles and damn well wasn't going to let Argent do it. John wasn't fooling himself he knew the thing in his son had to be stopped. He just wished he knew how to do it with out hurting Stiles.

"It's not my son..."

***

Aiden looked at Ethan as they paced around the smirking boy.

"You're not Stiles..."they said in unison.

"The Strawberry Goddess and the Sweet Prince will never love you, no matter how much you change for them, no matter how much you want them too. You are not the _wolf_ they want."

The twins roared attacking the still smirking boy.

***

"How can I be sure your information is sound?" Peter asked. The boy beside him looked pale, sleep depraved and was shaking like a junky in need of a fix, yet his smile promised death to all that saw it.

"Have _we_ ever been wrong?"

Peter shook his head, "Stiles has never been wrong," he paused, "and we both knew you're not Stiles, are you?"

The low growl was the only warning Peter got before a sharp clawed hand slammed into his chest.

***

Malia couldn't believe how different he was now. This person bore no resemblance to the sweet boy she had sex with a week ago besides having the same face. She scrambles at the inhumanly strong fingers digging into her throat harshly, as she choked out, "You can't be Stiles..." Of course it could be, couldn't it? How was she to really know?

"You are not the Hale, _we_ _want_!"

***

Derek hit the ground hard, he tried to get up but the broken leg was hampering him in that. His shirt was toren, hanging on him by strips, he was covered in his own blood from the claw marks on his face, arms and chest.

"What is it like to be you, _we_   wonder? Did you think you could save _us_ ? How sweet."

Derek looked at the possessed body of the boy, who had saved his life more times that he could count. All he wanted to do was repay that favor.

"But arrogant, so very arrogant, you are. When has _Derek Hale_ ever saved _anyone_ ?"

Derek's whole body flinched as if hit, it would have been kinder if he had been. "Stiles..please..."

He smirked viviously, "Oh, now I see.... Just why Kate Argent was so taken with you, Sourwolf. You do beg so prettily." He reached out a hand cupping Derek's cheek softly, Derek couldn't help but to lean into it. Stiles touch had never been cruel.

"How _we wish_..." He frowned, shaking his head, pulling back his hand and hitting the wolf in the temple with a fist causing Derek to fall back to the floor again, dizzy.

"...Not Stiles..." Derek whispered before passing out.

***

Melissa McCall looked into the wild eyes of the boy she thought of as a second son, the one she promised Claudia to take care of, to protect, sitting across from her. Not wanting to believe the things he had done, yet knowing..."Stiles, this isn't you..."

The boy smirked coldly, "It is now..."

***

Stiles could hear Scott muttering something to him but all Stiles could see as he looked into the bathroom mirro was the blood.

_What have I done?_

"It's not me,"he whispered at his reflection in the mirror. The image of himself morphed for a lack of better words, the Stiles in the mirror sported a set of Black fur covered fox ears that were tipped in red; on the wall behind him he could see the shadows of many tails. His mirror image leaned forward towards the glass, the bright white bandages around his forearms and neck had come loose and the ends were loose trailing down his neck over his shoulders, the ones on his arms into the sink.

The Fox with _Stiles face_ smirked at him amusedly as he whispered in _Stiles_ voice, "No, this is _us, Stiles!_ "

***

Stiles woke himself screaming. He could feel his father's arms wrap around him trying to control Stiles shruggles, as he asked if Stiles was okay, if he was alright, and what he could do to help over and over again.

All Stiles could do was scream, "This is _me! This is... **me?"**_


End file.
